the story of emo Dan
by purpleflames78
Summary: this will be a story about how Dan Howell finds life hard and becomes a emo so Phil helps him though it.
1. Chapter 1

"Dan wake up" said a worried looking Phil shaking Dan. A bleary eyed Dan woke up from a disturbing dream about his childhood. "Phil what are you doing in my room" asked Dan with a sad smile. Phil replied "you were screaming in your sleep. I got worried so I came to check on you." Sitting up Dan said "thanks Phil." Whilst moving some hair out of Dan's eyes and asked" what was the dream about?" Looking panicked Dan replied a bit too quickly "nothing its fine" looking disappointed Phil said "Dan people don't scream like that for nothing. There is a reason screamed and don't tell me it don't matter cause it does." "Fine I had a dream about my childhood" sighed Dan. "come on lets go down stair and I'll make you a cup of tea" offered phil. "ok give me some time to get dressed, ok." Replied Dan. "Ok 5 minutes then I'm coming to check up on you" said Phil.

5 minutes later

Where is he it's been 5 minutes thought Phil. "Dan" shouted Phil from the bottom of the stairs. That's strange no answer thought Phil more worried now. As he walked up stairs he heard a thud. Phil dashed upstairs and burst into Dan's room. The he saw the worst thing he could ever dream of. Blood all over the floor and in the middle of the blood laid the still body of Dan, a knife millimetres away from his hand. "Oh Dan what have you done now" Phil uttered. He took the prone body of Dan into his arms and took him downstairs to get him patched up.

As soon as Phil got Dan downstairs he cleaned all of his wounds and put a bandage around all of his cuts. Then he called for an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived he jumped in and held on the Dan's hand tightly for the whole journey.  
In the hospital Phil was told to wait in the waiting room. But he couldn't stay still he just kept pacing backwards and forwards with a distressed expression on his face. Many of the doctors tried to calm him down but none of them managed it. That was until they told him that Dan wanted to see him and took him to see the hospital Phil was told to wait in the waiting room. But he couldn't stay still he just kept pacing backwards and forwards with a distressed expression on his face. Many of the doctors tried to calm him down but none of them managed it. That was until they told him that Dan wanted to see him and took him to see Dan.  
When they finally got home Phil turned round to Dan and ordered him not to leave the living room. "But Phil why can't I go to my room" moaned Dan "if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight you are mistaken." Declared Phil "if you want to go to your room then I will come with you." Stated Phil  
When they finally got home Phil turned round to Dan and ordered him not to leave the living room. "But Phil why can't I go to my room" moaned Dan "if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight you are mistaken." Declared Phil "if you want to go to your room then I will come with you." Stated Phil


	2. Phil taking control

When they finally got home Phil turned round to Dan and ordered him not to leave the living room. "But Phil why can't I go to my room" moaned Dan "if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight you are mistaken." Declared Phil "if you want to go to your room then I will come with you." Stated Phil

"But Phil I want privacy for my life" said Dan "well you shouldn't have thought about that when you started cutting yourself" proclaimed Phil "but Phil" complained Dan "NO" said Phil firmly "fine" pouted Dan "oh and Dan you will be sleeping in my room from now on" said Phil in an offhand type of voice. "What no I'm not sleeping in your room" challenged Dan "I'll keep you awake with me screaming" stated Dan "you think I can sleep whilst worrying about you killing yourself "demanded Phil "but I won't try to kill myself" proclaimed Dan. "Well until I know that for sure you are not leaving my sight "declared Phil

When Dan and Phil did finally stop arguing they were in the kitchen making lunch "can I help you Phil" pleaded Dan "as if I'm going to let you near these knives" said Phil "but Phil "complained Dan "no Dan you sit there and eat that apple I gave you" Dan looked at the apple then to Phil then back to the apple. "Phil I'm not hungry" said Dan "rubbish you haven't eaten all day" sighed Phil "tell me the real reason why you're not eating" demanded Phil "I'm fat" replied Dan "Dan you're not fat" stated Phil "I am" replied Dan "But you're not" said Phil "ok then if I'm not fat prove it" replied Dan "ok then I will" stated Phil then Phil did something that shocked Dan. Phil took off his shirt and stood there facing Dan "am I fat Dan?" Phil inquired "what" asked a perplexed Dan "am I fat I fat Dan. It's a simple question" asked Phil "of cause not. You look stunning" said Dan as If it's the most obvious thing in the world. "So your saying that I'm not fat" inquired Phil "yes you're not fat. What is your point" asked Dan. "Take off your shirt" Phil ordered "what no" Dan squeaked, backing away. "Take off your shirt or I'll do it for you" demanded Phil "fine" said Dan taking off his shirt. "come here" said Phil in a firm voice.


	3. the beginning of Phan

When they finally got home Phil turned round to Dan and ordered him not to leave the living room. "But Phil why can't I go to my room" moaned Dan "if you think I'm going to let you out of my sight you are mistaken." Declared Phil "if you want to go to your room then I will come with you." Stated Phil

"But Phil I want privacy for my life" said Dan "well you shouldn't have thought about that when you started cutting yourself" proclaimed Phil "but Phil" complained Dan "NO" said Phil firmly "fine" pouted Dan "oh and Dan you will be sleeping in my room from now on" said Phil in an offhand type of voice. "What no I'm not sleeping in your room" challenged Dan "I'll keep you awake with me screaming" stated Dan "you think I can sleep whilst worrying about you killing yourself "demanded Phil "but I won't try to kill myself" proclaimed Dan. "Well until I know that for sure you are not leaving my sight "declared Phil

When Dan and Phil did finally stop arguing they were in the kitchen making lunch "can I help you Phil" pleaded Dan "as if I'm going to let you near these knives" said Phil "but Phil "complained Dan "no Dan you sit there and eat that apple I gave you" Dan looked at the apple then to Phil then back to the apple. "Phil I'm not hungry" said Dan "rubbish you haven't eaten all day" sighed Phil "tell me the real reason why you're not eating" demanded Phil "I'm fat" replied Dan "Dan you're not fat" stated Phil "I am" replied Dan "But you're not" said Phil "ok then if I'm not fat prove it" replied Dan "ok then I will" stated Phil then Phil did something that shocked Dan. Phil took off his shirt and stood there facing Dan "am I fat Dan?" Phil inquired "what" asked a perplexed Dan "am I fat I fat Dan. It's a simple question" asked Phil "of cause not. You look stunning" said Dan as If it's the most obvious thing in the world. "So your saying that I'm not fat" inquired Phil "yes you're not fat. What is your point" asked Dan. "Take off your shirt" Phil ordered "what no" Dan squeaked, backing away. "Take off your shirt or I'll do it for you" demanded Phil "fine" said Dan taking off his shirt. "come here" said Phil in a firm voice.


	4. smut

"Come on Dan it's time to go to bed" said Phil

"Do we have to" whined Dan

"Yes" replied Phil

"But I want to stay with you" complained Dan

"You can sleep with me. If you want." Offered Phil

"Can I" asked Dan in a shocked voice

"Only if you want to. Even if you're not though you will still be sleeping in my Room" Dan said.

"Ill sleep with you if you don't mind" replied Dan

"Ok get changed and if you're not down here in 5 minutes I'm coming to get You" stated Dan

"Ok Phil" replied Dan

"DAN YOU DONE YET" shouted Phil

"NEALLY" shouted Dan in reply. Phil walked up the stairs to see what was taking so long. He walked to his bedroom. He walked into the bedroom dreading what he might see. to his surprise he found a quite naked Dan laying on his bed.

"Hello Phil care to join me" purred Dan

"Dan what are you doing" said Phil in a exasperated tone of voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm waited for you to come and join me" demanded Dan.

"I thought I told you to get dressed" commented Phil but couldn't help looking up ad down Dan's naked body.

"I know but then I thought why should I get dressed when I can have fun with you before we go to sleep" observed Dan

"Well I cant argue with that logic" Phil said and stripped and joined Dan in the bed

Phil looked up at Dan with desperate eyes, wondering if this mean he'd given in.

"Then, what would you do for me?" Dan asked, his lips ghosting over Phil's.

"Whatever you want," Phil answered too quickly.

Dan leaned forward whispering in Phil's ear. "Is that all?" he asked, sucking and nibbling at his earlobe before he pulled back.

"Anything, I'd do anything," Phil said in a hoarse voice.

Dan's hand raised over Phil's chest, turning his skin into goose bumps at the light touch. "Do you want me?"

"I want you," Phil breathed.

Dan bent down kissing Phil's neck again. "How much do you want me?"

"All of you," Phil answered, bucking his hips against Dan's.

Dan smiled against Phil's skin. "Will you fuck me whenever I want you to ?" he asked.

"Yes," Phil breathed which was closely followed by a whimper, urging Dan to continue kissing and touching him.

Dan moved his fingertips over Phil's chest and down to his hips. Slowly teasing the too familiar spots on his hips. "Can I sleep in your bed for the rest of the week?"

"Anything," Phil mumbled, his hips raising off the bed. Phil's hands moved frantically over Dan's body, trying to pull him closer but Dan stayed in control.

Dan moved his hand under Phil's pyjama bottoms and started stroking his erection slowly.

"Dan," Phil breathed, throwing his head backwards and bucking into his hand.

"I'm still not sure if you want this enough," Dan said and pulled down Phil's bottoms, leaving him spread out naked on the bed beneath him. He could see his already flushed cheeks and the sweat in his hair.

Phil didn't answer, he only shook his head as he laid there, breathing heavily.

"Will you make out with me in town tomorrow?" Dan asked, expecting Phil to say no for the first time, but Phil nodded.

"Anything," he repeated, still nodding his head.

"Phil," Dan said.

"Yes," he breathed but Dan could tell he wasn't listening. Dan reached up hovering his lips over Phil's.

Phil stared back into Dan's eyes and bucked his hips against Dan's. Slowly Dan leaned down, pressing their lips together.

Phil breathed into Dan's mouth and it took him a second before he answered the kiss, desperately pulling Dan closer. Their wet lips moved in sync and their noses brushed together. Phil accidentally biting Dan's lip a few times. Dan reached down and started massaging Phil's hips, causing Phil to gasp for air as he arched his back. Moaning into Dan's mouth he clawed at Dan's back and entwined his fingers in Dan's hair.

Dan winced at the pain it caused and Phil answered by moving around, suddenly pushing Dan down against the bed beneath him instead. Dan struggled to move them around. He wanted to be in control for once, but Phil wouldn't let him. He moved his hips faster against Dan's, not patient enough to undress Dan completely. Reaching down Phil started kissing along Dan's neck.

Dan let out a loud moan and gripped the bed sheets next to him. Continuing to kiss along Dan's chest he reached down and started pumping himself. He quickly started picking up speed and his moans grew louder against Dan's skin.

"Phil!" Dan exclaimed as he noticed what Phil was doing.

Dan abruptly flipped them over again, Phil hitting his head hard against the wall as they moved. But Phil suddenly felt Dan's warm mouth around his erection. Phil was quick to entwine his fingers in Dan's hair, encouraging him to keep going.

Dan went down to Phil's base and back to the top, sliding his tongue through Phil's slit and a shiver ran through Phil as he laid on the bed, his legs shaking.

Phil breathed Dan's name and Dan answered by humming around him causing Phil's head to fall back, hitting the wall again.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed again as he fumbled blindly next to him for anything to hold on to.

Dan kept sucking and humming and it wasn't long until Phil came in Dan's mouth. Dan swallowing hungrily around him as he pumped himself through his own orgasm.

Dan laid down next to Phil and rested their foreheads together, entwining their legs and they slowly caught their breath.

"I was going to go to bed," Dan yawned.

"You're in bed now," Phil pointed out, folding their hands together.

"I haven't brushed my teeth."

Phil smiled and gave Dan a soft kiss. "I don't think you're going to loose your teeth overnight."

"I guess not," Dan said, yawning again. He turned around moving his back towards Phil. "Hold me," he said and Phil shuffled closer wrapping his arm tight around him.

"Are you tired?" Phil whispered and Dan nodded without answering.

Phil laid quiet for a long time listening to Dan's breaths and the wind roaring against the window outside. Their parents would come home later the same evening and they always came to check on them after they'd been out. Dan and Phil couldn't be found in the same bed again. Phil wasn't sure if he'd be able to think of a good enough of an excuse this time. But before he allowed himself to, Phil was drifting off as well.


End file.
